


Jace's Omega

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bond, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: The scent of Simon made Jace want to eat him alive. The fact that Simon beat him with a pan, turned him on.





	Jace's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. I watch and read the series. 
> 
> **I don't know where I was going with this but I need to get it out of the way for the other stuff I have going on.

Simon Lewis was not ashamed of his second gender. He was a male, but he was an Omega. That was a rarity, his family line hadn’t had an Omega male since well before the Holocaust. His Bubbe Helen had cried on the year of his twelfth birthday when his second gender presented. She said a prayer when Clary Fray, his best friend in the whole world was a Beta. She thought that Simon’s love for Clary was ill-fated and if Clary had been an Alpha, she was scared Simon’s wonderful big heart would break.

Simon and Clary had worked out that they were supposed to be friends all along when they had a crush on the same boy in sixth grade, the fact that he was their first kiss each ended their crushes.  But it had proved to them that they would value their friendship a lot more than any boy.

And so, they grew up together in a three apartment walk up in Brooklyn, New York. Dorothea’s business/residence bottom floor, second floor for the Lewis’ and the Fray’s on top. It could be said that Simon and Clary grew up in each other’s pocket. Nothing was going to tear them apart. And on the night of Clary’s sixteenth birthday, it proved true.

µ

Simon walked into Clary’s apartment a creepy vibe crawling up his spine at the unusual darkness it carried. “Clary,” he shouted picking up a pan from the floor laid in front of him, far from the kitchen. He walked further into the room noticing the overturned table, sofas, and items flung in different directions. He stepped in more and a picture frame cracked under his foot.

It was a small frame of a man in uniform, Clary’s father dressed in his military uniform. Something that had been on Clary’s nightstand her whole life. His stomach dropped as he found splatters of blood and black goo. “Clary! If you are here, answer me,” he shouted moving towards Clary’s room. He pushed the door open burning his hand, it shocked him momentarily before he saw the burnt remains of Clary’s room.

Everything seemed to have been touched by a controlled fire. Her art work all gone, her bed burned to a crisp and charred porcelain from her restroom. He attacked when a shadowy figure came out from behind the door. The pan hitting the person on the head and shoulders, “Who the fuck are you,” he shouted swinging the now dented pan. “Where’s Clary,” he questioned kicking the person who had curled down protectively, “Where’s Jocelyn? I swear if you don’t answer me,” he said when the person stood up to face him.

Simon’s knees felt weak, “Alpha,” he whined unconsciously at the blonde specimen before him. The alpha was about his size in height, short blonde hair with cut at the sides and longer on top of his head and muscled in Alpha grandness. The blonde stared at him from a mixture of blue brown eyes in the pupil. Simon’s grip on the pan had weakened some but as the Alpha stepped towards him, he raised it again, “Stop right there.”

The blonde smirked, “Omega. I may not be an expert here but hitting someone who is superior to you isn’t a good idea.” Simon backed up a step when the Alpha came closer, “I will use this,” waving the pan in the air. The blonde smirked, “You could try,” he moved so quickly Simon was pressed firmly between a warm door frame and a hot Alpha.

Simon blinked up at the Alpha, his glasses sliding a bit down his nose. The blonde whispered, “Don’t look at me like that, I might eat you,” inhaling Simon’s scent. Simon shivered as he felt the Alpha’s nose slide across his forehead and temple. It was a very blunt action when they hadn’t even gone through the introduction rituals or exchanged names.

“Now Omega, tell me your name,” the Alpha demanded huffing an exhale across Simon’s left ear. Simon closed his eyes, a hot tingle formed in his belly, “Simon. And yours Alpha,” he questioned not caring if he was disrespectful. The blonde smiled, “Ah, Simon. The mundane. Clary was worried about you. It’s why I promised to stay behind while Alec took her to the Institute. I’m Jace Herondale.”  

Simon shoved Jace gaining some space lifting the pan to strike at Jace. “Where is Clary? Who is Alec? And why are you here,” he said firmly swinging at Jace as he advanced again. Jace ducked the pan that took a swipe at his face, “Hey, my good looks are precious, don’t hurt the face. Clary’s in a safe place. And Alec is my parabatai, he’ll protect her with his life since she’s important to me.”

Simon almost dropped the pan, “Important to you. We didn’t even know you existed until today. How important can you be,” he shouted. Jace huffed rolling his eyes, “I’m basically your savior.” Simon swung the pan when Jace took a step closer, “My savior. Is this the Alpha dumbness that I’ve heard so much about? I’m glad Luke doesn’t act this way.”

Jace tensed, “You have an Alpha already,” taking a sniff in the air, “Don’t smell bonded to me.” Simon frowned taking another step back finding himself in the livingroom, he rounded the broken coffee table to keep space between them. “Rude,” Simon huffs at him when suddenly he is knocked to the ground from behind.

Simon swings the pan knocking into a small creature which shrieks at the force of his blow. Jace grabs a handful of Simon’s hoodie pulling him across the fall as another creature jumps from the corner of the room.  Simon watches as Jace moves with graceful motions killing both creature that they explode in fire embers.

Jace kneels before Simon to check him over, gently running his hands across his frame. Simon’s instincts kick in causing him to tilt his head back presenting his neck to the strong Alpha. Simon’s honey amber eyes meet Jace’s blue brown moss eyes; Jace growled. They stayed suspended in that one moment.

“What’s going on here? Simon,” a voice came from the front door. Simon inhaled a breath; he felt lightheaded. He blinked to find Jace over his body growling at Luke Galloway. “Luke. They’re gone. These things were attacking us. Jace…Jace saved me,” Simon said stepping from behind Jace who held out his arm to stop him from leaving his side.

“What is the Alpha from Brooklyn pack doing here, “Jace asked his blade lighting up the darkness of the room. Simon smiled, “He’s Clary’s father figure. Mine too. He’s a cop.” Jace wrapped his arm around Simon’s waist as Simon moved towards Luke. “He’s not just a cop,” Jace said. Simon looked at Luke who sighed, “And he’s not just an Alpha.” Simon looked between both men, “Yep. Whole lot of stuff is not what it is,” waving his hand around the destroyed apartment.

“I would never hurt Simon,” Luke said walking further into the apartment yet keeping his distance. Jace looked at him holding onto Simon, “He’s what you were call a werewolf.” Simon blinked pushing his glasses up his nose, “I…I don’t know what to say.” Luke nodded sniffing the air around him. “There was a fire,” he moved towards Clary’s room. Simon followed Jace a step ahead of him, “Yeah, it was controlled. All of Clary’s recent drawings are all gone.”

Luke whispered, “Jocelyn must have done it. Clary was remembering. We were going to tell her on her birthday. But Valentine found us.” Simon looked at Luke who was distressed causing his Omega instincts to heighten further; he whined in his throat. Jace growled pulling Simon back into the livingroom. He put his teeth on the skin of Simon’s neck. Simon groaned gripping Jace’s board shoulders waiting for Jace’s next step.

“Don’t,” Luke’s voice growled making Jace nipped at Simon’s throat, his mouth watering to bite into Simon: claim and mark him. Luke took another step towards them, “You don’t want to do that. If you tie him to you. You force him into this life. A life of demons and…” Simon moaned as Jace licked a thick strip up his neck biting his chin.

Jace glared at Luke before heading out, “We need to move. Clary’s waiting.” Simon stood taking deep breaths, “I think I just had sex,” he gasped placing a hand over his heart. Luke smirked, “Public sex, Lewis. Didn’t know you had it in you,” they looked at each other laughing after a moment. “I feel…Omega around him,” Simon says softly. Luke nods looking at Simon from the corner of his vision, “I…that’s good. Right?”

Simon chuckles, “I thought you would have more on the subject but since you aren’t an Omega. That would have been pointless.” Luke gives him a soft smile, “I think that whatever you’re feeling is big. He’s possibly the first boy that has interested you since that hick Brian from sixth grade. Omega instincts will help you out. When you find the one, you just know.” Simon nods rubbing the back of his neck.

“I need you to pack some clothes for Clary and yourself. I can tell Rebecca and your mom that you and Clary went out to the country with Jocelyn. I’ll have some come clean this up. Simon, I need you both to stay with Jace. He’ll protect you. I’ll be in contact when I can,” Luke said moving into Clary’s room. Simon followed and found their camping duffel before putting clean clothes into the bag along with two different shoes and a coat. They hugged before Simon locked the door to his apartment.

Jace huffed both bags across his back. “Come on,” he snapped as Luke whispered something into Simon’s ear. Simon caught up to Jace following him to the subway entrance. They rode in silence as Jace seemed to tense looking everywhere. He followed as he stopped before a run-down church.

“Are you going to murder me,” Simon asked looking at what was clearly a drug/murder den. Jace smirked shaking his head. He pulled a stylus device from his pocket, lighting up one of his tattoos. “Whoa,” Simon breathed stepping closer to see it’s light fade once again. “You have to hold my hand for this next part,” Jace whispered his exhale bathing Simon’s cheek.

Simon bit his lip feeling as if a tornado was destroying him from the inside. Simon’s slender fingers linked in with Jace’s strong ones which held on tightly. He had been staring into Jace’s eyes as a whoosh washed over him. “Look,” Jace said softly. Simon blinked to stare as the church didn’t look anything as it had before.

The marble walls looked new and grand. Statues stood along the groves and roof, angels in fighting stances. Glass pane windows had colorful designs, Simon knew Clary would have killed to draw them in the light of day. The lawn was cut and maintained. Above the doorway read ‘NEW YORK INSTITIUTE’ and had sketches like Jace’s tattoos.

“This place is amazing,” Simon said following Jace up the short length of steps to enter the church. His vision warped as a clean hallway lead into a tech center of sorts. “I can die here,” Simon said pulling Jace along to stare at a monitor that had blinking dots and a map of the city. Jace dropped the duffels repositioning his hand in Simon’s to bring Simon back towards his side.

Simon watched as he wrote another tattoo onto the scene that stood before them. “What are those? I keep thinking they are tattoos,” Simon asked leaning into Jace without thinking of it. Jace smirked, “Close. Runes. Shadowhunters have runes for everything. The Angel Raziel gifted us the language to help us in our mission to rid the world of demons.” Simon nodded his head taking in all the people working in the center.

“Simon,” a shout came from behind him. Simon turned to see a very bare skinned Clary. He hadn’t seen her this undressed unless in her bikini. “Clary,” he laughed moving them together to get to Clary. He embraced Clary as she seemed to leap in his arms. It was kind of hard to wrap his arms around her while holding onto Jace, but he didn’t want to lose sight of them.

Clary released him glancing at their connected hands, “You can let go. The runes only protect the Institute from the outside.” Simon looked at Jace, “Oh, I guess,” he slowly removed his fingers from Jace’s. “Luke was pretty worried about you. The apartment was wrecked,” Simon said. Clary huffed in anger, “Luke is a liar. I saw him talking to the people that took my mom.”

Simon grabbed her arms, “Don’t say that. I’m sure there is more to this then what you saw. He was very worried, he said we should stick with Jace. He would contact us when he could. He even came up with our cover story. We’re on the farm with your mom for the rest of summer.”

Clary leaned into Simon tears erupting from her eyes, “They took my mom from the apartment. I couldn’t stop them. She sent me away to the police station.” Simon hugged Clary even when they sat on the floor in despair. “We’ll get her back. Jace seems to be pretty good at his job.”

“Jace is prime Shadowhunter,” a girl’s voice said, Simon tilted his head to see a woman in skin tight clothing that covered her private areas but showed all her runes. “Hi,” Simon pipped before Jace stepped in front of his line of sight again. Jace had a hard look in his eye, so Simon looked at him tilting his head to express his neck but looked up under his eyelashes. Jace growled deep in his chest.

“Whoa,” Clary said against Simon who blushed and looked at her. “Yep. Omega instincts kicked into overdrive,” Simon stood up helping his best friend. Clary blushed, “I was thinking more along the lines of sixth grade.” Simon groans leaning against Clary, “Okay, but I think I have an unfair advantage. He seems like he likes me A LOT.” Clary looked at Jace who seemed to be staring at Simon and trying not to smile.

Clary sighed, “Okay, you can have him. The things I do for you.” Simon smiles, “As nice as that is. I think Jace has input. Plus, whatever this is, I’m doing it for you too.” Clary hugs Simon and Simon holds on to her tightly, “We’ll figure it all out Clary. I promise we will.”

¥

Simon was going to throw up. He was hanging upside for who knew how long. The vampire leader had drunk from him twice biting at his wrist. Simon had screamed for help, but no one came for him. He closed his eyes as Camille pushed him causing him to swing, he wishes he was dead. Dead would be good right about now.

“Poor weak Omega. And you don’t even have an Alpha to come rescue you,” Camille said pacing around him making his vision swirl in different directions. “He has an Alpha,” Jace said appearing from the hallway. Simon closed his eyes relaxing in the tangled ropes which didn’t help with rope burns.  “Jace,” Simon sighed watching as Jace and Camille fought.

Simon blinked watching as Jace pinned Camille to a wall. “You can’t kill me,” she hissed her mouth full of fangs. “It will be my pleasure to kill you since you didn’t return Simon,” Jace hissed before his blade lopped off her head.

“I think all the blood has finally gone to my head. But that was hot,” Simon said as Jace cradled him in his strong arms and cut him free. Simon leaned heavily onto his Alpha. Jace growled deep in his chest, “You know, your Alpha was coming for his Omega. Didn’t you?” Simon whined deep in his throat, “Yes. I knew my Alpha was coming.”

Jace place his teeth on Simon’s neck where his bonding gland pulsed against his canines. “Don’t do it,” Clary entered the room followed by Izzy and Alec. Alec glared at the figure they made. He was very hostile towards to Simon since meeting him 13 days ago. Jace bared his canines at them holding onto Simon. “You need to let him rest and recover,” Izzy said moving towards them which had Jace growling more.

“I’ll take him. But when he is recovered. We’re bonding,” he said lifting Simon into his arms while glaring at them. “We’re bonding,” he repeated when it looked like Alec was going to say something along with Clary. Jace carried Simon back towards safety.

Ω

Simon woke up on a bed that wasn’t his. He had been using a room next to Clary, but this room didn’t have any of his things in them. He blinked open his eyes to find Jace watching him. “I thought I had dreamed you coming for me,” Simon whispered licking his lips, thirsty all the sudden. Jace sat up grabbing a water bottle from his bedside table. He helped Simon sit up, “Small sips.”

Simon drank half the bottle in small sips, “There’s a thingy in my arm,” nestling against Jace. He felt so safe with the scent of his Alpha surrounding him. “Did Clary find out anything from those brothers,” Simon asked his eyes closing. Jace’s thin fingers ran through Simon’s curly locks. “Izzy gave you an I.V. It’s your second bag, help replace fluids Camille took,” squeezing Simon to him.

Simon smiles and hums, listening as Jace explained Clary’s adventure, the search for Simon and his rescue with the help of Rafael Santiago, and how his great (there were quite a few greats) grandmother was going to set up a bonding ritual for them. Simon’s eyes opened again trying to sit up, “Bonding ritual for us.” Jace looked a bit nervous, “Yes. I mean if you still want to.”

Simon smiled placing a hand on Jace’s chest to cover where his heart was, “I want to,” Jace smiled, “but what about my mom and sister? Am I never going to see them again?” Jace frowned grabbing Simon’s hand, “No, you wouldn’t be able to see them again.” Simon closed his eyes laying back down beside Jace, “I need to go see them. I need time to think about what I really want.”

Jace didn’t say anything just held Simon to him. He watched as Simon fell back to sleep. He felt like he was going crazy. The moment he caught Simon’s scent, he knew that Simon was his. The days following Simon being at the Institute were probably the happiest Jace could be. His life as a Herondale was crazy especially since he had only discovered he was a Herondale when he was 14 and already parabatai’d to Alec and had siblings in Alec, Izzy, and Max.

Simon just made something primal purr in pleasure. He made him feel complete. It wasn’t often that regular humans entered the Shadow World by marriage. But they all had to cut contact from the Mundane World. Some didn’t mind because they were outcast from society or alone. Simon had family, family he was close too.

Over the last few days, Jace pictured how his life would change with Simon. He could picture going to all those dumb parties that his Grandmother wanted him to attend since he turned 16. He could imagine Simon dressed handsomely, laughing and dancing with Jace. He could picture Simon work within the Institute or Idris as a music teacher. He knew that if Clary stayed in the Shadow World which seemed more likely with each passing day; Simon would as well. Jace knew he would have to teach Simon more fight moves because Simon wouldn’t be placed in a corner while Jace went out to protect and save.

He pictured being with Simon in daily activities and being happy. He pictured Simon big with child and happy. He could picture their kids: four boys and three girls. He thought seven kids would be a lot, but he knew Simon and him could handle to love a lot of people. His grandmother would love to have more family; so, would Jace.

Jace laid there on his bed and held Simon tightly to him. He could lose everything if Simon wanted to stay with his family. So Jace did what he had always done, he boxed away each of his feelings. He would put them away and let Simon go. And hope Simon would come back.

∑

Simon sat at the dinner table laughing along with Rebecca. His mom was at the fridge pulling a frosted chocolate cake. “Whoa, mom! This is awesome. What’s the occasion?” Simon said accepting a piece of cake. His mom shrugged, “We haven’t been together in a while. I mean, your sister is working on her residency in Manhattan, I’ve been getting offers from Florida firms and you are off to college soon. I want to celebrate change in our lives.”

Simon looked at his mom swallowing the bite he took, “Mom?” His mom wiped at her eyes, “Well, I think am heading out to Florida. I want to start fresh in a new place. And I don’t want to hold any of you back.” Simon blinked before getting up from the table and hugging his mom. “I want to get bonded. The Alpha travels a lot, so I won’t be able to keep in contact much.”

Ellen and Rebecca laughed before seeing how serious he was. “We need to have it done here before we all go our separate ways. I want my family there. Clary thinks she might join me; travel for her art. He has a brother and sister who want to join in too. We want to have fun before settling down,” he said sitting down in his chair again.

“Are you serious,” Rebecca shouted in shock. His mom looked at his face, “I understand. I won’t keep you. When I met your father, I knew. It just happened. And I never regretted any of it.” Simon smiled tears springing to his eyes. His mom stood this time rounding the table to hug him. Simon laughed hugging her tightly and he looked at Becca who sighed and came to hug him, “I always have your back.”

µ

Simon waited outside of the Institute, sitting outside on the steps enjoying the coo night air. Clary had texted that they would be out on s mission. She texted him again saying they should be there in five minutes. Simon was nervous, Jace had been distant when he had gone home. He had been gone a week yet the moment he stepped into their apartment, he wanted to go back to Jace.

Simon was looking out toward the street waiting, when suddenly Jace appeared followed by Alec, Izzy and Clary. Jace stopped in his tracks. Simon stood up taking two steps forward smiling at Jace. Jace smiled back before he was running to embrace Simon. Simon laughed cradling Jace’s head in his hands gently before kissing him. Jace kissed him back laughing, “You came back. You came back.”

€

Simon soothed out his tux with gold laced around the edges, his hair was a master piece thanks to Magnus, and he missed his glasses, but the clear contacts helped him look dashing. Clary stood behind him, “Should I ask if you’re sure? I mean we can exit through the back and head to the airport. Have enough money to bolt everywhere.” Simon laughed, “I suppose I should have that speech ready when your bonding ceremony comes up.”

Clary nodded her red head smiling at Simon, tears in her eyes, “I can’t believe we made it here. My mom alive and married to Luke. My dad and brother died. Us joining the Shadow World forever.” Simon blinked back tears too, “I’m so happy Clary. And mom and Becca will be fine. Jace promised we’d keep in touch with them. Plus, if any of my kids don’t want to join any of is. I know my family will take care of them.”

“We need to take a photo,” Clary said placing her camera and setting a timer. They got together and smiled as the flash went off. “I think this will go nicely along with our first one,” Simon said looking at the picture. Clary laughed, “Yeah. Let’s get you married Simon Lewis.”

\---

Jace stared at Simon the smile that crept across his face hurting him; he was very sure he hadn’t stopped smiling since Simon came back. He doesn’t remember anything but when the wedding rings are exchanged craved in runes so the mundanes wouldn’t notice, he can’t wait to kiss Simon. Simon who smiles at him and kisses him back. He doesn’t remember much of anything else just that Simon’s his, forever.

Simon laughs as he watches his mom dance with Jace. Jace looks a little startled that his mom would know the steps to a waltz. Its funny to watch both Alphas trying to lead and stumbling when they lose footing. Rebecca is dancing with Luke as they laugh stepping on each other’s feet. Alec is suddenly in front of him, “May I have this dance?” Simon grins at him following onto the dance floor.

Alec and Simon had been getting along a lot better since Alec figured out he was in love with Magnus. Alec twirls him around the dance floor, “I’ve never felt him so happy. I know we didn’t get along but I’m glad you’re here now. I will hurt you if you ever hurt him.” Simon laughs hugging Alec in the middle of the dance, “I know. Clary will kick his ass if he ever hurts me.” Alec shrugs before twirling Simon suddenly rocking him into Izzy who sways with him.

“I feel kind of scared now,” Simon whispers as Izzy squeezes him once, “Don’t be I know you aren’t going to do anything to hurt Jace ever. I’m just happy this happened. Jace needed someone to give his heart too and I’m so happy it was you Simon.” Simon blinks back tears from his eyes, chuckling. “What did you do to my husband,” Jace says taking Simon gently into his arms away from Izzy. “She did nothing. I’m just very happy,” Simon says kissing Jace.

\--

They enter their room at the Institute. Jace pulls at Simon’s clothes needing to touch his Omega. “I love you,” he whispers into Simon’s shoulder blades. Simon smiles turning to cling to Jace, “I love you,” before kissing Jace. They undress bouncing onto the bed.

Jace paws at every inch of Simon’s skin with his hands and lips. “Simon,” Jace whispers then hisses when his fingers feel Simon’s slick. “I want you husband,” Simon pants kissing at Jace’s face. Jace writes a rune onto his skin to stop any pregnancy, they had decided kids came later…a lot later.

When he enters Simon he almost loses control. He braces against Simon nipping at Simon’s neck. Simon relaxes his Omega opening aching with the need of Jace but having never been used, he feels pain. They relax as they kiss gently. “Jace, please,” Simon pleads as his finger nails clawing at Jace’s hips to get him moving.

Jace braces himself against the bed before trusting into his husband. Simon gasps in pleasure, his back arcing and he never wants to separate from Jace again. They move as one being racing towards their climax. Jace nudges Simon’s neck back finding the bonding gland before he bites down hard. Simon reaches completion holding onto Jace with every muscle in his body.

Jace whines deep in his throat at the bonding that seems to swipe into being from just that one bite. He tastes Simon’s blood and Simon had tensed around him drawing Jace’s climax out, he feels his knot hold him to Simon. They don’t move for several minutes before Jace gently rolls them on their sides, he adjust them into a comfortable enough position. Simon is still dazed as Jace licks at his bonding gland, kissing his neck and shoulders then his face and lips.

“My Omega. My beautiful Omega. I love you,” Jace repeats before Simon comes back to himself. Simon holds onto Jace, “My Alpha. My Alpha. My husband. My love,” Simon says to Jace. Jace smiles and kisses him, “We should sleep for a bit. I don’t think am done having you.” Simon smiles sleep already lulling him as Jace pets the sweat from his face into his hair; everything smells of him and Jace.

€

Five Years Later…

Simon waddles down the hallway of Herondale Manor, he is wearing a pregnancy gown for Omegas because he doesn’t fit in jeans and shirts anymore. He had pain and he couldn’t find Jace or Tess. Izzy rounded a corner and Simon almost wept in happiness, “Izzy! The baby is coming,” he shouted leaning against the wall.

Izzy jogged toward him, “Okay, I’ve got you. We’ll get you to the hospital.” Simon nodded followed Izzy as she dragged/carried him towards the carriage waiting out front waiting anyone from the Manor. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket, “Texting everyone to met us.” Simon practiced his breathing, “Thanks, I dropped mine on the floor and there was no way I was getting it. What were you doing at the house?”

Izzy smiled, “I had a date with Nate Branwell. Things have gotten good, thought I’d share the news with you.” Simon was Lamaze breathing, “Oh my god Izzy. Am excited but can I squeeze the hell out of your hand.” The ride to the hospital was taken in screams and breathes.

Simon was carted into a delivery room with Izzy following behind. Simon delivered a healthy baby boy when suddenly Simon’s machine went crazy. Nurses rushed Izzy out along with the baby, “Telling her to wait.” She held the baby to her chest standing outside a delivery room feeling so scared. “Izzy,” Jace’s voice came down the hallway.

Izzy blinked back tears trying to smile as behind Jace came Tess, Alec, Clary, Luke and Jocelyn. “It happened. That was so fast,” Jace said reaching out for his baby, “How’s Simon? Is he mad, I wasn’t here?” Jace cooed at the baby who was sleeping and smelled like both him and Simon.

“Jace,” Izzy whispered. Jace looked up at her tone, “Simon wasn’t doing so good after the baby came. The doctors are working on him.” Jace lost all feeling in his legs falling to his knees cradling his baby to his chest. “Jace, he’ll be fine. We have the best doctors,” Tess said wrapping Jace in her arms and cradling the baby.

“I can’t lose him,” Jace whispered tears escaping from his eyes. “By the Angel, please don’t let me lose him,” he whispered against his sons’ wispy dark locks. Alec and Luke helped Jace into the waiting room. Everyone gathered around him and waited. Jace growled at anyone who tried to take his son from him.

He let his fingers gently trace his sons’ features, he would have Simon’s eyebrows, Jace’s board forehead, and he had a birthmark on his left shoulder that looked like a watercolor mark Clary had painted. “Papa, is goanna be okay,” he whispered to his son who slept cradled against Jace. “He is going to be so happy to see you. We waited a long time to met you,” Jace said softly to a wiggly baby.

It was two hours before a doctor came out of the delivery room. Jace stood up staring at the doctor and the nurse who carried another bundle in her arms. “Simon is fine. This little guy wasn’t on our radar, once we got him out. Simon did beautifully. He’ll be resting for the rest of the night. Once he’s in his own room, we’ll come and get you,” the doctor said smiling as Jace took his son.

“Thank the Angel,” everyone seemed to say at the same moment. Jace held his children and cried. “Please don’t ever make my heart stop like that again,” he said to his sleeping boys. The others stayed until they came for Jace.

Simon looked so small in the bed. Jace placed his boys in a baby crib beside Simon. He came close to Simon nuzzling at Simon’s face inhaling his scent even with the disinfectant used to clean his skin. Simon’s skin felt cold and he looked pale, “You gave me a scare,” Jace whispered into the tender flesh of Simon’s jawline. “I’d die if anything ever happened to you,” Jace kissed Simon’s cheek.

“I plan to live a very long time,” Simon whispered opening his eyes to see Jace crying against him. Jace met their foreheads, “Good. That’s very good.” Simon chuckled kissing Jace’s nose. “How’s the baby,” Simon asked leaning back into his pillow. “The boys are fine. Can’t wait to meet Papa,” Jace said kissing Simon’s cheek again.

Simon blinked up at Jace, “Boys? What do you mean boys?”  Jace smiled, “You make me so happy. And we had twins.” He moves so Simon can see the babies sleeping in the baby crib. Simon gasps, “They are so cute. Babe, we get to use four of our names now.” Jace laughs sitting on the bed.

“Hand me some babies,” Simon says but his eyes are closing; too tired to really stay awake. Jace laughs squeezing Simon’s hand, “We’ll be here when you awake up.”

€

Four years later

“Gideon Patrick Herondale, you better not put that in your nose,” Simon snapped pointing his finger at the toddler sitting on the floor of the living room playing with a stele. “Put it in your nose,” crowed his twin brother who was sitting on the sofa. “Henri George Herondale, we do not need your opinion in this matter,” Simon hissed.

He rubbed at his back and dropped into a sofa chair rubbing his extended belly, “I mean it.” Gideon stood up and placed the stele on the livingroom table, “Thank you.” Gideon looks at Henri, “Do your feets hurt Papa?” Henri gets off the sofa joining Gideon to sit down at Simon’s feet to rub his hands all over Simon’s feet.

“Thank you, babies. Your sister is very active today,” Simon says leaning into the cushion of his chair wincing when something gooey is rubbed onto his leg by Henri. Jace comes into the livingroom smiling as he sees the boys sleeping cuddled against Simon’s belly who is holding them as he sleeps.

He’d been scared to try for another baby after the twins, but Simon had wanted more kids and so did Jace. But he was so scared of the delivery, he hasn’t left Simon’s side for more then an hour since Simon hit his ninth month. He sees cream sticking to Simon’s leg and smiles, Tess enters the room from the kitchen, “These boys. Come on babies lets get you in the bath. Daddy will take care of Papa.” Jace kisses each head as Tess strongly carries them from the room.

He writes a rune into his arm before gently lifting Simon, “Simon, why don’t we put you in a hot bath, give you a massage, and go to sleep.” Simon smiles against Jace’s neck, “Keep sweet talking me. And I’ll marry you.” Jace laughs, “Anything for you.”

Ω

Five years after that…

“Tess went all out,” Simon says swaying in Jace’s arms. Jace smiles at his husband, “Yep. She really loves you.” Simon blushes, “She goes out for you too. She’s just happy I’ve given her five “grand” children. And number six is coming along. Am afraid for my next birthday she’ll throw a parade.”

“Oh, there’s an idea. I’d have to get the Cleave to agree but those people won’t go against a Herondale,” Tess said passing by the dancing couple with a wine glass. Jace laughs as Simon groans into his chest, he holds him close feeling Simon’s baby bump against stomach.

Jace had never believed he would be so happy and as everyday passed he was happier. He couldn’t wait to see what the future brought especially with Simon at his side.

The End.

 


End file.
